The Dinner Guest
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: When you put one very outspoken, modern day gal with one very chauvinistic dinner guest of Bens, sparks are sure to fly! And so are the dishes as Alissa decides to tell him off! 5th story in the series. Warning: references to spanking!
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the 5th story in the series. If this is the first story you are reading, I recommend that you read the other 4 to see how these two got together and how Alissa came to the Ponderosa.

When you put one modern gal with one old fashioned guy…sparks will fly…or at least dishes will!

oOoOo

**The Dinner Guest**

oOoOo

Alissa pulled the lace curtain back as she looked out the window at the beautiful landscape of the Ponderosa. She watched as the sun slowly set, leaving a warm glow to the evening sky. She noticed the barn door open as Adam came walking out brushing the day's dust off of his chaps with his hat. She couldn't help but admire his muscular arms and chest as he continued to clean off his chaps before he bent down and started to remove them.

"That man just puts the 'm' in masculinity," she sighed, as she watched him straighten up and head for the house.

She closed the lace curtain and went over and sat in front of the mirror at her dressing table. Picking up her hairbrush, she began to brush her hair while thinking of Adam. I am so in love with that man, but I don't know if he loves me back. He has never told me so. Oh, he kisses me and holds me in his arms, but as to actually saying those words, he hasn't done that yet. I told him that I loved him, but of course he was riding off, so I doubt he heard me. Maybe it is time to let him know how I feel.

Enough daydreaming she thought, as she went over to her armoire to pick out an outfit for this evening's event. Alissa wanted to look her best tonight because Ben was having a very important business associate of his join them for dinner. So she took a little extra time getting dressed in a white blouse with delicate lace around the neck and cuffs and a light, blue skirt. He would be arriving any minute now, so Alissa decided she better quit daydreaming and get ready.

A few minutes later Alissa sat down at her dressing table one last time to check out her appearance. I look rather nice she decided, as she looked into the mirror for a final check before going down stairs. I don't think I will ever get use to looking in the mirror and seeing an old fashioned girl looking back at me she smiled. Then she stood up and went out the door to go down to join the others. I wonder what Ben's guest looks like she wondered as she headed down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Adam was getting ready in his room at the other end of the hall. He was running late because he had stopped to check out the lumber site and had stayed longer than he had intended. As he took off the dark green shirt he had worn that day, he looked at the color and thought how it reminded him of Alissa's beautiful eyes.

"She has the most unusual deep, green eyes," he muttered, as he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

All I do lately is think about Alissa he thought, as he grabbed a clean white shirt from his armoire. I think about her so much, you would think I was falling in love with her. Then as he was buttoning up his shirt, a slow easy smile came to his lips as he finally realized—I am falling in love—in love with a beautiful and exasperating girl by the name of Alissa!

Adam softly chuckled as he started to put on his tie while looking in the mirror. Oh, I know she infuriates me at times with all her impulsive behaviors he thought, as he tied his tie. She is headstrong, opinionated and way too outspoken. But all she has to do is turn on that saucy grin… and I melt.

If I don't see her in the morning before I go out to do chores, then I can't wait to see her that evening. She really is becoming an important part of my life and my life would definitely be empty if she ever decided to leave. Leave—I never even thought about her wanting to leave here. I suppose it could happen. Well, I just won't let her Adam decided, as he left his room and went to join the family.

Ben saw Alissa coming down the stairs and smiled. She is such a beautiful girl and so full of life he thought, as he went over to meet her. As she reached the bottom landing, Ben put his hand out and brought her to stand beside him.

"And this beautiful young lady is my ward, Alissa Anderson." Ben said proudly, as he introduced her to his guest of the evening.

"Alissa, this is our dinner guest… Mr. James Collins."

A very tall, good-looking man dressed in evening clothes approached Ali. What a beautiful girl indeed he thought to himself, but out loud he greeted her warmly.

"How do you do, Miss Anderson… it is a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Collins took her hand in his and brought it to his lips as he kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Mr. Collins," Alissa answered, as she smiled slightly after he kissed her hand.

How gallant she thought, as she watched Adam come down the stairs to join them. He was in a good mood until he witnessed James kissing Alissa's hand. Now a small scowl appeared on his handsome face as he slowly came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Shall we all go into dinner now," suggested Ben, as he led the way to the dinning room table.

"Hoss is away on business, so he won't be joining us tonight," Ben added, as he continued towards the table.

The tense look on his brother's face didn't go unnoticed by Joe as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in waiting for everyone to arrive. A playful grin appeared on his face as he watched the little scene start to unfold in front of him. This ought to be good he laughed to himself when saw the way Mr. Collins was looking at Alissa. Mr. Collins may just give my older brother a run for his money where Ali is concerned.

Adam started to put his arm out for Alissa to take, but Mr. Collins quickly outmaneuvered him, and Alissa had no choice but to take his arm. Alissa decided it might be fun to make Adam a little jealous when she saw how he had frowned at Ben's dinner guest. So she smiled her most delightful smile as she looked up at James and walked into dinner with him as a very unhappy Adam followed close behind.

They all walked over to the dinning table with Mr. Collins pulling out the chair for Alissa to sit down. The way Mr. Collins was smiling at Alissa didn't go unnoticed by Adam. He was starting to get a little annoyed, but he also noticed how Alissa smiled up at Mr. Collins when he pushed in her chair. Adam did not like where this evening was starting to go he decided, as he eventually sat down on the other side of Alissa.

Dinner went smoothly with the men talking mostly about the price of beef and lumber. Alissa was getting rather bored, when Mr. Collins turned to her and said something that would definitely make this night a memorable one for everyone.

"Miss Anderson, What do you think about this part of the country?"

"Oh please, call me Alissa or Ali. Miss Anderson is too formal for me," she replied sweetly, as she turned and gave him a saucy smile.

He definitely can give Adam a run for his money in the good looks department Ali thought, as she looked at his roughish good looks. He really is a man's man, all tall and rugged looking. I like his curly light blonde hair and blue eyes too, although I much prefer Adam's sensual, brooding look with his dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Then you must call me, James. So what do you think of this part of the country, Ali?" He asked again, as he turned in his chair to give her his full attention and waited for her answer.

"Well, James, it definitely is the Wild West, isn't it?"

Ali rearranged her napkin on her lap as she gave him another warm smile.

"We have laws and a sheriff to make sure they are followed, so I don't think it is too terribly wild," offered Adam frowning, as he set his coffee cup down.

Adam couldn't help but notice how Alissa was smiling way too much for his liking at their dinner guest, and he could feel his temper start to simmer a bit. He definitely didn't like another man flirting with his girl. Hmm… his girl, I guess I really am in love Adam decided, as he continued to watch Mr. Collins talking to Alissa.

"Speaking of sheriff, the election for sheriff is coming up," Ben said casually, as he took a drink of his after dinner brandy.

"I wonder if Roy will win again?"

"I don't know why not. He is a good sheriff, and I don't know if anyone could really beat him," Little Joe commented, as he poured Ali a glass of brandy.

"Who is running against him?" questioned Ali, as she took a sip of her brandy.

Why this is good she thought, as she took another rather large sip. This is my first drink of alcohol, and it tingles all the way down she smiled as she set her glass on the table.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about those things, Ali," insisted James, as he smiled at her and patted her hand.

"What did you just say?" Ali asked, as she stared at him and drank a little more brandy.

"I said, things like election of sheriff and laws shouldn't be any of your concern because women don't vote on things like that anyway."

He smiled at Ali and sat back in his chair as he took a sip of his brandy. He had a look of satisfaction on his face that this subject was closed.

Well, he might as well have had a red cape and Ali was the bull—because all she saw was red! My first debate she simmered as she took another sip of her brandy. Why this arrogant jerk, I guess it is time he learns what a modern day woman thinks of that kind of thinking!

Ali turned and looked at Mr. Collins with her sweetest smile on the outside, but inside she was starting to steam.

"Then you don't think women can be smart enough to check out a candidate or read about new laws to vote, James?" she challenged, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I just don't think women have the over all intelligence to really get involved in politics," he answered, as he sipped his brandy with a smug look on his face.

Ali was starting to feel the brandy, and the more he talked the madder she became.

"Then let me get this straight, Mr. Collins. You think men are smarter than women?"

This time she had a little more venom in her voice as she tried to keep her temper under control. If he hadn't been a guest of Bens, she would have already put him in his place. But for now, she was doing her best to keep from dumping her glass of brandy all over his smug head.

"Why yes, in some things most definitely."

Well that was all Ali could take of this stuffed shirt, even if he was a guest of Bens. She had to grab the table to keep from going over and socking this opinionated jerk right in the eye! But that didn't stop her from telling him what she thought.

"Are you out of your ever lovin mind, Mr. Collins?" she exclaimed angrily, as she glared at him with her eyes blazing.

Oh brother, thought Little Joe. I think our Mr. Collins is in for an exciting evening tonight…I think we all are! I sure hope he can defend himself against our little, Ali. He smiled to himself and just sat back in his chair preparing to enjoy the show.

"Alissa!" Ben yelled, as he turned his most intimidating frown on her.

It was the kind of frown that would have made his boys sit up and take notice had he turned it on them. But Alissa was starting to feel the brandy and hadn't even noticed Ben getting angry. Besides, she had never had to deal with an angry Ben and didn't know what she might be in for if she didn't straighten up and soon. So the more brandy she drank, the bolder she became!

Joe however, noticed how angry Ben was getting even if Alissa didn't.

"No more brandy for you," he said, as he reached over and grabbed her glass away. She tried to grab it back, but he was too fast for her. He took her glass and quickly set it on the other side of him out of her reach.

By now Ben was starting to lose his patience with Alissa and her rudeness to his guest.

"Mr. Collins is our guest, Alissa, and I will not have you being rude to him!" Ben declared, in a voice that meant business.

"You will apologize to him at once, please!"

Ali looked at Ben like he had just grown two heads and protested, "Apologize to him for what? He can't help it if he is an idiot for thinking the way he does. So I don't think apologizing to him is going to make him any smarter!"

Alissa then gave Mr. Collins a cheeky grin as she added, "You know, Mr. Collins, a fool is born every minute."

Ali just sat there with a smirk on her face as she continued to stare at Mr. Collins waiting for his response. But poor Mr. Collins had never met a woman like Alissa and just sat there with his mouth open.

Adam knew what a spitfire Alissa could be, having been on the receiving end of her temper on more than one occasion. But he couldn't believe she would defy his father like she was doing now. This isn't going to end well he thought, as he saw how angry his father was starting to look.

Joe on the other hand was really enjoying this whole conversation and was content to just sit back and watch the fireworks. That was until he heard what Ali had just said about James being an idiot—then all hell broke loose!

Little Joe had just taken a drink of his coffee when he heard Ali's last comment and started to laugh at Ali's remark. But he quickly started choking and ended up spraying his coffee all over the table and poor Adam! Adam jumped back trying to avoid the coffee and in the process backed into Hop Sing and knocked him over onto the floor.

Hop Sing had been clearing the dishes from the table and had a big tray of dishes in his hands. When Adam backed into him to avoid the coffee, dishes and food went everywhere. Hop-Sing immediately started yelling something in Chinese that no one could understand as he tried unsuccessfully to get up on his feet.

It started to look like a three ring circus with Adam wiping off his pants while yelling at Joe that he should watch what he was doing. Joe wiping up the spilled coffee while trying not to laugh too loudly at the mess he had just caused. And poor James using his napkin to try and clean off the mashed potatoes that had landed in his lap when Hop Sing had dropped the tray of food.

Finally Ben just threw up his hands and came over to help Hop Sing with the dishes. After helping Hop Sing clean up the dishes, Ben eventually stood up with a look of utter exasperation as to what had just happened to his quiet dinner party.

The whole time all of this was happening around her, Ali just sat there with a lopsided smirk on her face. She had drunk way too much brandy, and it was definitely getting to her. She finally decided it was time to leave the table and tried to stand up. But when she tried to stand, she got a little dizzy and quickly fell back onto her chair. Unfortunately when she did, the chair moved slightly and she ended up landing on her backside on the floor in front of her chair.

"Whoops—I think I missed my chair," she slurred her words, as she started giggling.

James stood up and quickly went over to try and help Alissa up. But while he was starting towards her, he slipped on some of the mashed potatoes he had recently wiped off of his lap, and he landed in a heap on his backside right beside Ali. James looked over at Ali and started laughing when he realized how this whole thing was turning out.

"Ali, may I help you up?" he asked, as he got to his feet and offered her his hand.

"No thank you, sir! I can do it myself," she huffed, as she swatted his hand away and tried to stand without much success.

"I'm not letting this arrogant jerk help me," she muttered to herself, as she tried to stand one more time.

Unfortunately, every time she tried to get up, she kept stepping on her skirt and down she would go again. Finally, getting tired of falling down every time she tried to get up, she started to slowly crawl out from under the table. She crawled over to the first chair she could find and used it to help her up.

By this time some of the chaos that had happened was starting to get under control. Hop-Sing had picked up all the dishes, placed them on the tray and had headed back into the kitchen mumbling all the way. Adam had successfully cleaned off his pants, and Joe had wiped up all the coffee that he had spilled on the table.

When Mr. Collins realized Alissa wasn't about to let him help her, he went over and took a seat on the settee. He still was smiling as he watched Ali sway back and forth trying to keep her balance as she held tightly onto the chair.

Too bad Ben wasn't smiling! He looked like he had just swallowed a lemon covered in salt Ali thought, as she looked around the room at everyone until her eyes had connected with Bens. He doesn't look too happy Ali decided nervously as she swayed grabbing the chair more tightly.

"Wow, this room is sure starting to spin a lot," she frowned.

"Mr. Collins, are you all right?" asked Ben, as he hurried over and stood in front of him looking him up and down.

"Yes, I am quite fine," he laughed.

"This has been a very exciting evening to say the least!"

"Yes, well we have had a lot of exciting times ever since Alissa arrived," commented Adam, in his usual droll way as he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Alissa.

"You just never know what is going to happen where she is concerned," he laughed, while he waited to see what she would say next.

Ben just looked around the room and shook his head.

"Alissa, I can't believe I witnessed what just happened. But then again, I'm not really sure I know what just happened," muttered Ben, as he shook his head again in disbelief.

"Never the less, you still owe Mr. Collins an apology and I expect it now! He is a guest in this house and as such should be treated accordingly."

Ben turned his angry scowl in Alissa's direction as he stood with his hands on his hips waiting for her to comply with his demands.

"No, quite the opposite, Ben. I think I owe Ali an apology for my comment this evening. Obviously it offended her and for that I am truly sorry," James suggested quickly, as he stood and came over to stand in front of Ali.

"Would you accept my apology, Miss Anderson?" enquired James, as he extended his hand to her.

He hoped that he could make amends with her. She is even more beautiful when she is angry he thought, as he gave her his most gracious smile while standing there waiting for Ali's answer.

Ali swayed a little as she looked him up and down and finally said, "It all depends on what you are apologizing for Mr. Collinsss..."

She still was slurring her words as she let out a hiccup.

She raised one hand to cover her mouth and muttered, "Pardon me," as she started to sway a little to the left.

Keeping only one hand on the chair almost caused her to fall, so she quickly put both hands back on the chair.

"Damn this chair—It won't hold still!" Ali complained, as she grabbed the chair a little tighter to keep from falling.

"Alissa!" Ben and Adam shouted at the same time.

"Watch your language young lady!" demanded Ben, as he shook his head wondering if this evening could get any worse.

"I am apologizing for thinking you were just another pretty girl without much spunk. But now after this evening, I realize I was wrong. You definitely are a force to be reckoned with, Miss Anderson!" exclaimed James, as he waited for her to accept his apology.

Ali eyed him warily as she finally asked, "Then you aren't apologizing for saying men are smarter than women where politics are concerned?"

"Why, No. I still think men are smarter than women where politics are concerned," James answered, as he stood in front of her smiling.

"Then Mr. Collins," Ali exclaimed furiously, as she put her hand up in front of her with the palm side facing Mr. Collins.

"You can talk to the hand! Because I'm NOT talking to you anymore!"

Ali turned and with all the grace she could muster—which wasn't much—proceeded to wobble to the stairs and slowly went up each stair and down the hall to her room.

Adam watched her go up the stairs as he smiled to himself. Oh Alissa, you never cease to amaze me with what you say he chuckled, as he took a big drink of his brandy.

"What just happened here?" asked Mr. Collins, as he sat down in the chair looking totally confused.

He looked like all the air had just been let out of him.

"It's called tornado, Ali, Mr. Collins," laughed Little Joe, as he picked up his brandy and came over to join them in the great room.

"What does she mean…talk to the hand?" James inquired, as he watched Little Joe.

"Aw, don't try to figure out what she said. Half the time we don't know what she is talking about either," laughed Joe, as he leaned against the mantle.

After Ali got upstairs, she quickly fell onto the bed to keep from falling over.

"I think I drank too much brandy tonight," she moaned, as she held onto the bed trying to keep it from throwing her to the floor?

Eventually, sleep took over and she fell into a fitful night's sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

TBC

I think our little women's rights gal is in for quite the headache come morning! And on top of that, she has to deal with an angry Ben!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: There will be references to spanking in this chapter.

**The Dinner Guest chapter 2**

oOoOoOo

Alissa suddenly sat straight up in bed remembering what had happened last night at the dinner party.

Then she quickly grabbed her head with both hands as she groaned out loud, "Oh, my aching head!"

"I think I must have fallen out of bed on my head," she complained, as she slowly lay back on her pillow.

"I think my head is going to explode."

After a few minutes of trying to get her head to calm down, Alissa slowly sat up and put her feet on the floor. Then she carefully put one foot in front of the other till she was in front of the washbasin. She slowly took the pitcher and very gently poured some water into the bowl.

"Oh, why is that water making so much noise when it hits the bowl?" she grumbled.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to try and wake up… so here goes," she winced, as she stuck her head in the water to try and wake up.

"Oh damn! That water is cold!" she yelled, as she brought her dripping face out of the bowl.

Adam was heading down to breakfast when he heard Alissa yell.

"Are you all right, Alissa?" he asked, as he stood outside her door.

"Yeah, just peachy keen," she said sarcastically, as she held her aching head between her hands.

"Well it didn't sound like you were alright, and were you swearing again?" questioned Adam, as he continued to stand outside her door.

"It sure sounded like you were swearing. How many times do I have to tell you… a lady doesn't swear?"

"Oh give it a rest with the damn swearing thing, Adam," Ali muttered dryly.

When she realized what she had just said, she quickly added, "I didn't swear…you're just hearing things."

Then with a cheeky grin she added barely above a whisper, "The way you constantly remind me about swearing, you would think you were the captain of the swearing police."

"What did you say?" Adam leaned in closer to her door as heard her moan a little louder.

"Nothing, Adam, I'll be fine… if I live long enough," she grimaced, as she continued to hold her head.

Adam was just about to go into her room and confront her on last night's behavior when he heard Ben calling him from down stairs.

So he decided it could wait as he told Alissa, "Well, pa wants to talk to you, so hurry up and come down to breakfast."

Turning on his heel, Adam walked down the hall and headed down the stairs to see what Ben wanted.

Ali slowly walked over and sat down on her bed. I just bet Ben wants to talk to me about last night she thought. I think I may have crossed the line with Mr. Collins. But he is such a chauvinist, talking the way he did about women. Someone had to set him straight. Although the brandy did make me a little bolder than I probably would have been. I can't even remember some of the things I said to him. I'm sure Ben will be more than happy to remind me of what I said when I see him this morning at breakfast, she frowned.

Buckling her belt around her waist, Ali sighed as she muttered, "I don't think I have ever seen Ben so mad before. Let's hope he is in a better mood this morning, and all he does is lecture me. Well I guess I better go and face the music."

Ali walked down the stairs a little slower than usual. With each step she took, her head pounded a little more. By the time she was at the bottom of the stairs, she felt like a brass band was playing in her head! Nevertheless, she put on her best smile and went and took her usual chair at the table. She placed her napkin on her lap and decided to start the conversation.

"Good morning Ben, Adam, did you sleep well?"

She noticed neither Ben nor Adam were smiling as she looked over at Ben and gave him a weak smile. Ben took a drink of his coffee and set the cup down slowly before he looked over at Alissa.

"We slept fine, Alissa. How did you sleep?"

"Well, to be honest I have had better nights," she responded tentatively, as she looked down at her eggs.

"I just bet you have! I think we all have had better nights than the one we had last night!"

Ben just frowned at her waiting for her to look over at him, but she just kept staring at her plate until Ben cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alissa, what you did last night is inexcusable. I have never been so embarrassed in my own home before. What got into you to be so rude to our guest?"

Alissa started to reply, but stopped when Ben held up his hand to shush her. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in towards her and continued on with his lecture.

"If one of my sons would've acted the way you did when they were younger, they would have been taking a trip to the barn with me last night! As it was, you came real close to taking that trip."

Alissa gave Ben a confused look as she asked, "Why on earth would you want to go to the barn at night? And furthermore, why would you want me to go with you?"

Adam started to chuckle at that remark and ended up choking on his coffee.

"Excuse me, I got something in my throat," Adam muttered, as he tried to hide his grin.

Ben just sat there and frowned at Alissa with a look that would probably stop birds in mid flight as his temper started to fray.

"You haven't ever taken a trip to the barn with your father for a well deserved tanning?"

Alissa's eyes widened in disbelief as she declared, "Of course not! My father never tanned me, and besides we lived in the city and didn't even own a barn. And for heaven's sake, why would you have to go to a barn to do it in the first place?"

Poor Adam was having a hard time trying to keep from laughing out loud at Alissa's comments, but he knew his father was certainly not in a laughing mood. So he cleared his throat and hid his grin behind his napkin.

Ben just rubbed his hand through his hair as he scowled in exasperation with how this conversation was going. Then narrowing his eyes, he shook his finger at Alissa as he warned her sternly.

"Never you mind, young lady, just remember if you ever are that rude to another guest in this house, you and I will be taking that trip to the barn and then you will understand first hand what it is all about!"

Alissa sat there for a moment trying to find just the right words for a smart come back at Ben for his threat. But just as she started to open her mouth, Ben started in on his lecture again and when she looked at his stern face, she decided for once to keep her mouth shut.

"I still can't believe you said some of those things to Mr. Collins, Alissa."

"To be honest, I don't remember a lot of what I said last night."

Ali had her fork in her hand and moved her eggs around her plate. There was no way she was going to try and eat them. So she just continued to play with them, hoping that Ben would not lose his temper completely and make good on his threat. Keeping her own temper under control and not letting her mouth take over was hard for Ali. But after looking across the table at an angry Ben, this was one time she let her better judgment take over and not her mouth and kept quiet.

"Oh, you were quite entertaining. Especially when you asked Mr. Collins if he was out of his ever lovin' mind," snickered Adam, as he poured her some coffee.

"It's not funny, Adam," frowned Ben, as he rubbed his temples hoping that would help ease the headache that was starting.

"Sorry, sir, but some of it was."

Adam put his napkin to his lips to hide his smile, and even Alissa had to hide her grin behind her hand. Luckily Ben didn't see either one hide their smiles as he wasn't the least bit amused by what she had said last night.

"Well, I don't think any of it was funny, and I doubt that Mr. Collins does either. You need to give him an apology as soon as you see him. Is that understood, Alissa? And it better be a sincere apology, or you may be finding yourself over my knee sooner than you think. It is taking all my will power right now not to warm your backside good for all the outrageous things you said last night."

The look on Ben's face showed he was dead serious, and for once Ali decided to do what was asked of her without arguing.

"I will be happy to apologize to Mr. Collins when I see him," Ali quickly replied.

"But I still think he is a chauvinist. I mean really, thinking women weren't smart enough to vote for sheriff if they were given the chance. That just makes me so angry when he says something stupid like that!"

Ali turned and looked straight at Adam as she asked, "Do you agree with him, Adam?"

Adam was caught off guard by this question and didn't answer for a minute.

"Well, Adam, do you?"

Ali felt her temper start to rise as she sat there waiting. He better give the right answer she fumed.

Adam took a moment to gather his thoughts then he replied, "Do I think women are smart enough to vote for sheriff? Yes, absolutely. Do I think women are ready to vote for sheriff…No? I'm sorry, but I don't think women are ready to take on politics just yet."

"I am afraid I have to agree with Adam on this," offered Ben, as he stood up and walked over to get his holster and hat from the sideboard.

He had come to the conclusion that sometimes when dealing with Alissa, a headache was soon to follow and getting outside for some fresh air might just help the pounding in his head.

"You two can discuss this without me because I have to go to town now. I will see you both tonight at dinner."

Ben made a hasty retreat. He knew Adam was in for a heated argument on this subject, and he didn't want any part of it. He has said all he was going to say on the subject of Mr. Collins, and now Adam could deal with this exasperating girl.

"I can't believe you just said that, Adam Cartwright! I thought I knew you better, but to think you are a chauvinist too. That is just too much!"

Ali just sat there steaming while she glared at Adam waiting for him to reply.

"Look, I just think it is going to take time for men to get use to letting women get involved in something that has always been for men only. Besides, most women don't even have time with taking care of their husbands and families to get involved in politics."

"So you don't think they can do both? Heaven forbid a woman could have more than two thoughts in her head at the same time," Ali commented sarcastically, as she stood up and started pacing.

As she walked by Adam, he quickly pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her.

"Alissa, this isn't what I had planned for today. I have the whole day off and I wanted to spend it with you. I thought we could go for a ride and then have a picnic. I sure don't want to spend it arguing with you about women's rights."

"Yeah, cause you would lose!" Ali said smugly.

Adam grinned at that remark and started kissing her neck ever so softly. The way his soft lips felt as he left a trail of kisses on her neck made Ali shiver clear down to her toes. Then he gently placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him as he kissed her passionately.

At first Ali melted in his embrace and was enjoying his heavenly kiss. Then she realized she wasn't through with this discussion and started to pull away.

"Don't think you can get me to forget what we were talking about, Adam Cartwright," she insisted, as she tried to get off of his lap. But Adam wasn't about to let her up.

"I wasn't trying to forget this discussion, Alissa. But I don't get many days off and like I said, I don't want to spend it arguing. I much rather be kissing you…not debating you."

Adam leaned in to draw her into another long kiss as Alissa finally surrendered to his sweet, sensual mouth. After a few minutes of bliss, she decided he was right. She much rather be kissing him than debating him—they could do that another day. Right now she was enjoying his kisses way too much!

Reluctantly, Adam eventually pulled away from her and stood up with her in his arms.

"Very well, my little tiger, go and get your riding clothes on. We are going for a long ride and a picnic by our pond today. The sooner we get started, the sooner you will be in my arms."

Adam swung her around and carried her over to the foot of the stairs where he set her down. She was still smiling after his last comment as she turned and hurried up the stairs to go change.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: reference to spanking and a mild spanking in this chapter

**The Dinner Guest chapter 3**

oOoOoOo

Both horses and riders were enjoying the freedom of this ride as they raced across the fields of the Ponderosa. They slowed down the horses as they came to the turn in the road that led to the pond. Adam had showed her this beautiful place a few months back. It had become their special place whenever they wanted to be alone. They turned down the road and guided their horses to a lovely spot by the pond.

Adam dismounted first and placed his hands on Alissa's waist to help her down. Only instead of letting her all the way down to the ground, Adam just held her so she was eye level with him. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, before finally letting her slide the rest of the way to the ground.

They walked hand in hand to the pond where Adam spread out a quilt for them to sit on. After he set the picnic basket that Hop Sing had prepared on the quilt beside them, they both sat there and watched the ducks swimming out on the pond for the longest time.

Finally Adam said, "Alissa, what do you want to do with your life?"

Alissa was surprised by his question as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to get married and have a family or would you like to go back east to school to further your education?"

"I was going to school before I came here," Alissa answered quickly, and then realized she may have said too much.

"That just seems so long ago that I haven't given it much thought lately," she added.

Alissa stood up and walked over to pick some of the wild flowers that were growing along the pond. Adam came up behind her and put his arms around her with his chin on top of her head.

"You are such a little thing, Alissa. But whatever you lack in size, you definitely make up for in spirit. You sure are a feisty thing when you get riled. If I was a betting man, I would bet on you every time," he laughed, as he hugged her tighter.

"I definitely have strong opinions, that's for sure. And I won't hesitate to voice them either! I know my mouth gets me into trouble sometimes…actually, most of the time. I guess last night was one of those times," she smiled playfully, as she leaned back against his broad chest.

"Definitely!" Adam chuckled.

Then he grinned as he kissed the top of her head. "You came real close to finding yourself over my father's knee last night for your rude behavior to his guest. And believe me, it isn't a fun place to be."

Alissa turned to glare at Adam as she crossed her arms in front of her and turned up her chin defiantly.

"What is it with you people? One of you is always threatening to turn me over their knee for the slightest little mess I get into. I mean really, don't you think I am a little too old for that kind of thing?"

Shaking his head, Adam simply stated, "Nope."

Then with a glint in his eyes, he crossed his arms in front of him and waited for the battle to begin.

"Ohhh, you are just too much, Adam Cartwright! You know, your smug attitude is really starting to BUG me!" Alissa exclaimed angrily, as she turned her back on Adam and stomped her foot, then kicked at a large stick that was lying on the ground.

"Where's a bug? I don't see any bug," Adam said, as he looked her over running his hand across her back.

Alissa turned back around and slapped his hand away as she fumed, "Oh never mind, there is no bug!"

"But you said…"

Alissa threw up her hands in frustration and started to walk away, when Adam laughed softly and pulled her back into his arms hugging her to his chest.

She continued to struggle until Adam gave her backside a light swat! "Enough, my little tiger. Why are you so angry anyway?"

Alissa pulled away from Adam, then stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him in disbelief.

"You stand there so smugly telling me that I am not too old to be spanked, and you wonder why I am angry! Well, Mister Smart Ass, just when will I be too old?"

As soon as Alissa saw the look of shock and then anger in Adam's eyes, she knew she had let her mouth get the better of her once again and quickly took off running with Adam right behind her. He easily over took her and grabbed her around her waist and carried her to the nearest tree stump and sat down with her across his knees.

"I guess we are going to have to have another quick lesson in ladies not swearing! I don't think I have heard that particular phrase before, but I sure know it isn't proper to be coming out of your mouth!"

"Adam, you let me go this instant!"

Ali started kicking her feet trying to get off of Adam's lap. But as strong as he was, there wasn't a chance at all that she was going to do anything but tire herself out by struggling.

Adam brought his hand down with three sharp swats as he declared, "No more swearing, Alissa!"

Then he turned her over in his arms and held her tightly on his lap as she kept trying to get her arms free. She was fully intending to punch Adam in his shoulder for what he had just done to her as soon as she could get her arms free. But Adam wasn't about to let her go until she settled down and quit struggling. Finally when she had completely tired out, she let out an exasperated sigh and looked up into his grinning face.

"You think this is funny, Adam?"

"No, not all of it. I have told you many times that I do not approve of women swearing, so you more than earned that consequence. Now on the other hand, you trying to get loose to punch me… is quite amusing. You know I am stronger than you, and it just isn't going to happen."

Frowning Ali declared, "Those swats hurt!

"Good! Then maybe next time you will remember that when you think about swearing."

"I doubt it," Ali muttered under her breath.

Adam leaned in toward her as he raised his eyebrow giving her a challenging look.

Ali growled in frustration, "Fine, you think you are so smart, Mr. Cartwright. Well then I'm just not going to speak to you anymore!"

Alissa turned her head away from Adam and did her best to look irritated, until Adam pulled her chin around and looked down at her upturned face.

"That's fine with me as I don't want to talk anymore anyway."

Then he smiled as he whispered, "This is a lot more fun."

Lifting her chin up to his waiting mouth, Adam kissed her slowly and passionately, until Alissa found herself giving in to his intoxicating kiss as she eventually put her arms around his neck, savoring the taste of his soft lips. Finally Adam pulled away from Alissa and grinned, then quickly kissed the tip of her nose. Alissa never could stay mad at Adam for very long, especially when he kissed her like he just did—then all she could do was melt in his loving embrace.

A few minutes later while Alissa was sitting contentedly on Adam's lap wrapped in his arms, she remembered what he had said about her going away to school and decided to ask him about it.

"Why did you ask me about school and marriage? Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?" Ali glanced into his eyes trying to read his thoughts.

"I thought about you leaving the other night and realized that we wouldn't want you to ever leave here. We would really miss you around here if you left for school. Our lives certainly have not been dull since you have arrived! It would be so quiet around the house if you left."

Ali suddenly got up from Adam's lap and walked over and sat down on the quilt. She hadn't thought about going to school anymore since she had found herself back in time. She just figured that she wouldn't be able to go to college. But now that Adam had brought it up, maybe there was a chance she could go again. Then she thought about what he had said. He had said 'we' would miss you.

"Am I just a distraction for you, Adam, something to keep you from getting too bored with your life? You could get a dog for that," she huffed, as she felt a tear start to slide down her cheek.

Adam suddenly realized what he had said and came over and sat down on the quilt beside her. He reached over and pulled her into his arms.

"Alissa, I am so sorry I said it that way. YOU are becoming the most important part of my life, and I don't want you to ever leave. You do realize that now, don't you?"

He placed his finger under her chin and gently tipped it up so he could see her beautiful face.

"I have fallen in love with you, Alissa Anderson! I don't want you to ever leave me," Adam whispered, as he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Alissa pulled back abruptly and asked, "What did you just say?"

Bestowing Alissa with one of his most dashing smiles, Adam answered, "I love you with all my heart, Alissa Anderson!"

"Oh, Adam, I have known I love you for some time now, but I was afraid you didn't love me back."

Alissa felt tears of joy run down her face as she leaned forward and hugged him so hard he fell over with her in his arms.

"You know, for such a little thing you sure can push your weight around," he laughed, as he sat back up with her in his arms.

Adam leaned in and gave her a slow, smoldering kiss that seemed like it could last forever. There go those fireworks again she thought, as she returned his fiery kiss. It really is crazy, but sometimes when I kiss this man—I just see fireworks going off in my head. The first time it happened, I thought there were fireworks nearby. But now I know, it is just the affect Adam's kisses have on me.

"Mmm," she moaned, as she slightly pulled away letting her lips barely touch his.

Then she whispered against his soft mouth, "Adam Cartwright, if kisses were worth money…you would be a very rich man," she sighed, as she kissed him again slowly.

After their kiss ended, Ali snuggled back into his arms and looked up at him lovingly. Then she reached up and ran her finger ever so lightly along his face till she came to the cleft in his chin.

She gently caressed it as she smiled, "Do you have trouble shaving here?"

Adam grinned as he held her finger and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "No."

"I love looking at your strong face, Adam. You know you are such a handsome man, it makes it hard for a girl not to want to just sit and stare at you for hours," she giggled.

"I am sure you could have your pick of any of the ladies in Virginia City."

Alissa continued to run her finger along the rest of his face till she lovingly pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

"What made you choose me?" Ali reluctantly asked, as she looked into his eyes.

"Let's see, where shall I start," he grinned wickedly, as he sat her up on the quilt.

"You are stubborn, impulsive, and way too opinionated and outspoken for any girl I have ever known."

Adam kept smiling as he continued to tick off on his fingers her faults.

"You love to argue and never do what you are told…."

"Hey wait a minute," she complained, as she punched his shoulder.

"I said what made you choose me, not what my faults are," Ali huffed, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Adam laughed as he reached over and pulled her back into his arms.

"Oh, my beautiful, Alissa, that is exactly what made me choose you. Those are the very things I find exciting about you. Even though sometimes you make me so angry that I have to count to 10…20…sometimes even 30 to calm my temper. My life is complete now and full of excitement!"

Ali started to smile as she realized if he could love her with her faults, then this man was a keeper!

"I find that I can't wait to look into those beautiful, green eyes of yours every morning, and kiss your sweet mouth goodnight every evening," Adam said softly, as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Very well," Ali grinned, as she sat up straighter.

"It is my turn now, Mr. Cartwright!"

She proceeded to touch each of her fingers as she named his faults.

"You are stubborn, opinionated, overbearing and way too bossy…and that's on a good day!"

"But just like you, Adam, I can't wait to look into your beautiful eyes in the morning, and kiss your soft, sweet lips good night every evening," she added, as she reached out and touched his face tenderly.

"Well, my lovely lady… it seems like we are perfectly matched then!"

Adam stood up and reached down to help Alissa up.

"Oh, and by the way in answer to your question… you will never be too old."

As Adam stood there grinning down at Alissa, her eyes narrowed in irritation as she started to protest, but before she could utter a word, Adam gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. And once again, Alissa saw those wonderful, crazy fireworks going off!

TBC

oOoOo

Well now that they realize they have fallen in love, everything will be perfect. Nope, not when you are dealing with a modern and independent gal like Alissa. She just can't help but find herself in the middle of another mess as she runs into James Collins again, and Virginia City will never be the same!

To all of you who have left me such wonderful and fun reviews, thank you so much. I love hearing from you! Please keep them coming so I know that you are enjoying this series.


End file.
